1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment in which a movable carriage is utilized to at least partially support a user's body, commonly referred to as a “reformer”, and more particularly to a telescopically collapsible reformer with a compact movable carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joseph H. Pilates, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477, originally developed the concept of using a wheeled platform carriage connected to a resistance device such as a set of weights in conjunction with a stationary frame to provide a variable resistance against which a user could push with his/her feet or pull with the arms while in a sitting or recumbent position in order to exercise the major muscle groups of the user's trunk, legs and/or arms. Since that time many changes and improvements in the design of such an apparatus have occurred.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,276, 5,607,381 and 5,681,249 disclose reformers and several footrest arrangements and adjustable headrest assemblies for this type of exercise apparatus. One of the difficulties, which the currently available reformers do not optimally address, is the portability and storability of the apparatus. My related patent application identified above discloses a collapsible reformer apparatus that is easily stored and transported. However, this reformer has a carriage that is complex to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler carriage for a collapsible reformer type of exercise apparatus.